Max and the Twins
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Max was invited to go to see Bobby Popko's family the Deazs during summer braking along side his big brother Jackson. Max endeds up sending his time with Lewie and Beast. What will thease three get into? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House and I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway. This story is a request.

* * *

Its summer break and Jackson was invited to go with Popko to see the Popko family in Maine for the weekend. However Jackson was only aloud to go if Max could go too. Rose was out of the country and Max's friename Tayler was out of state for two weeks. Jackson did not like the idea but he had to see Popko's cousin Ethan. As Jackson heard that Popko and Ethan look a lot a like. So he agreed.

As for Max he really did not want to go as the Popko siblings were nuts how will the Deaz family be like. The only good part of the trip was they be flying. Once the Popkos and Fullers arrived they were ambushed. Max could see this family was equally as big as the Popkos. Right away Jackson thought Rachal was hot but knew he had no shot at her and Hailry was also a good looking girl.

He thought he may have a shot with her as Rocki and him are no longer a thing. As for Max he was surprised seeing another Bobby Popko but this one seemed more nice. Then he was surrounded by two boys that were a little bit younger than him known as Lewie and Beast. When Max found out the messy hair boy's name he thought it had to be some kind of joke. While Jackson, Popko, and Ethan went out to do their own thing Max found himself with the twins.

After awhile he did not mind it so much. They were actually fun even if the twins ended up getting a little messy. That night the older boys slept in the attic while Max was given Ethan's bed to sleep in. During the middle of the night Max woke up to the sound of squeezing and slight moaning. Sounds he got use to at night. He did not think the twins knew about jacking off but again they do share a room with their big brother like he did.

He turned his head to the bunk bed and saw Lewie with his eyes closed and something under the sheets moving up and down. It was too big to be his hand. Max looked up on the top bunk to see Beast was not there. He then looked back at Lewie and that's when Beast showed himself as he got out from under the covers. The twins kissed each other and when a naked Beast got out of bed the twins seen Max looking at them.

The Twins where use to doing this at night so they forgot their new friend was over and sleeping in Ethan's bed. Beast made his way to Max as Max just laid there. Max did not understood why his dick was becoming hard. Then Lewie went out of his bed also revealing he is naked. Once the twins where standing over Max Lewie and Beast looked at each other before kissing in front of Max.

Max's eyes widen not believing this as he must be dreaming. Lewie and Beast's simple planned kiss started to turn into making out. The brothers grab one anothers ass and gave it a good squeeze. Max's left hand found its way on his crotch and started to rub it. The twins were soon grinding into each other while still making out.

Max's hand then stopped rubbing the outside of his pjs and slid his hand into his boxers to actually feel his five inch hard dick. Max continued to play with his dick as he watched on. When the twins stopped make out they went in the bed with Max. Max ended up in the middle of Lewie and Beast. The twins kissed one of Max's cheeks as their hand slipped in Max's pj and boxers.

Max stopped playing with his dick and let Lewie and Beast do it. Max was in a daze and don't remember who he turned and started to make out with one of the twins. That twin happened to be Beast. While the two where making out Lewie was rubbing Max's chest before pulling down Max's pj bottoms along with his boxers. Once they were removed Max stopped making out with Beast.

Max soon looked at Lewie and was making out with him now. Beast took his opportunity to unbutton Max's pj top and once Max's bair chest was reviled Beast wasted no time kissing it all over. It did not take long until Max was getting his first blow job. Max moaned into the kiss with Lewie. As Beast was sucking Max he was rubbing his brother's dick.

Beast could tell Max was on his edge and stopped sucking him only to suck Lewie once more. Now Lewie moaned while kissing Max. After a few more bobs Beast stopped sucking and got up from the covers. That's when Lewie and Max stopped making out. Beast quickly started making out with Max as Lewie went down on Max giving him his second blow job.

Even if Max had yet to cum yet. While sucking away on Max Lewie was rubbing Beast's dick until Max was on edge. He stopped sucking away and went to suck Beast. Max was glad he came. He wished the Deaz family lived in San Francisco. After Lewie finished sucking Beast without his brother unloading a load of tasty cum Lewie went back to Max.

This time however Lewie want to try something for their new friend. Max soon found himself getting his first rim job. Max for one was rimming little more. Based on the moaning Beast knew Max was getting rimmed and can't wait to rim Max next. After a few more minutes Lewie came back from under the coverers to make out with Max again.

Beast quickly went under and started to rim Max. Beast was glad that Max woke up so he could have some special fun with him. Once Max was getting rimmed his eyes widen feeling something going inside his ass that felt a little longer than a tongue. At first Max thought he was being fingered but soon found out it was Beast's dick as he rose up from under the sheets and feeling both of his hands on his chest.

Lewie could not be disapointed as he was the first to fuck one of their school friends at a sleepover. Max thought he would lose his virginity to Rose but he did not care that he was losing it though. Beast slowly picked up speed that was when Max was looking up close to Lewie's dick. Max just opened his mouth and let Lewie's dick go into his mouth.

Max thought a dick would taste weird but it just felt like a finger as he sucked away on Lewie five inch dick while being fucked with a five inch dick as well. Now all three young pre teens where moaning. Beast was on edge first so he quickly fucked away before he shot his load into Max. After Beast finished shooting his load he pulled out and his dick was by Max's mouth.

Max not caring that Beast's dick was just in his ass went ahead and sucked away on it. While sucking away on Beast's dick Lewie slid his dick into Max's cumed filled hole. Max again was moaning as he was being fucked the second time. It did not take long for Max to end up shooting his load onto himself and shortly after Lewie was shooting his load into Max's three boys soon where sleeping naked in Ethan's bed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
